


Snapdragons

by trinketries



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all begins with the marigolds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapdragons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **au!summer 2012** for [leakages](http://leakages.livejournal.com/).

It all begins with the marigolds.

"Your garden is really nice this year!" Dongwoo chirps one day as he's watering his flowers. "I even decided to get a few of the same flowers that you have."

Sungyeol smiles and says _thank you_. He doesn't think anything of it--Dongwoo has always been a nice neighbor, after all.

Sungyeol only starts to feel something pulling at the back of his mind near the end of autumn, when his marigolds have faded for the season and Dongwoo's last just a couple weeks longer.

—

The next year, Dongwoo buys Hollyhocks. His garden looks a little crowded, in Sungyeol's opinion, but all of the colors of the flowers blend so well and in such beautiful balance that it's giving Sungyeol a bit of a headache.

"It's looking kind of busy over there," Sungyeol mentions to Dongwoo one day. Whether or not the passerby on the sidewalk hears is none of his concern. 

Dongwoo hums. He says, "I guess it's better than not being interesting enough," and there's this way his gaze flicks in the direction of Sungyeol's garden that makes Sungyeol decide it's time to get serious.

—

"Cape Daisies," Sungyeol says. He holds up the light-purple flowers and rubs at the petals. "These catch your attention, right?"

He looks over at the nearest employee, a guy about his age with a broom and a nametag that reads _Myungsoo_.

Myungsoo mutters _not necessarily in a good way_ , but Sungyeol is already speaking with the cashier.

—

Sungyeol is in the middle of putting down mulch the following summer when Sungjong visits.

"You don't understand," says Sungyeol. He pauses to wipe his brow, then stands and takes a few steps back to admire his handiwork. "He has _snapdragons_ now."

"Please," Sungjong says, "Just do yourself a favor and build a fence."


End file.
